greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wo die wilden Kerle wohnen
Wo die wilden Kerle wohnen 'ist die zwölfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nach der Trennung von Derek beginnt Meredith eine Therapie bei Dr. Katharine Wyatt. Allerdings verläuft sind die Erfolge noch sehr gering, da Meredith nach 3 Wochen immer noch nicht redet. Außerdem weigert sich Meredith sowieso zuzugeben, dass sie Probleme hat. Und vor allem kein Derek-Problem. Bei diesem scheint es mit Rose gut zu laufen, auch wenn sie momentan noch das Motto verfolgen „Vorfreude ist besser als Sex“. Unterdessen ist George mit Lexie zusammen in eine Wohnung gezogen, die George jedoch als Absteige bezeichnet, als er zahlreiche Schaben entdeckt. Lexie versucht, das ganze schön zu reden und behauptet, dass man die Wohnung nur ein bisschen hübsch herrichten müsse. Im Krankenhaus läuft seit 2 Wochen ein Wettstreit unter den Assistenzärzten von Dr. Bailey, der Izzie, Meredith und Co. rund um die Uhr in Anspruch nimmt, weshalb einige von ihnen seit Beginn des Wettstreits Quartier im Krankenhaus bezogen haben. Während Dr. Bailey durch die Verkündung des bevorstehenden Endes des Wettstreits die Assistenzärzte zu noch größerem Bemühen anspornt, regt sich Dr. Webber zunächst über die übereifrigen Assistenzärzte auf. Doch als er sieht, wie fleißig und hart sie für ihren Sieg arbeiten, macht es auch im Spaß, seinen Schützlingen beim Punktesammeln zuzugucken. Und dabei sind alle Mittel recht und jeder versucht auf seine Weise Sonderpunkte zu ergattern. Während Izzie einen verknacksten Knöchel behandelt und glaubt durch intensives Untersuchen eine besonders interessante Diagnose, für die sie ordentlich Punkte einheimsen kann, zu finden, kommen für Cristina, Meredith und Alex besonders heftige Patienten. Auf einem Ausflug hat Phillip Robertson ein Bärenjunges angefasst, woraufhin sein Bruder von der Bärenmutter angefallen wurde. Dessen Bauchdecke wurde bei dem Angriff so aufgerissen, dass der Großteil seiner Organe außerhalb des Körpers hängt. Also machen sich die Oberärzte allen voran Dr. Hahn daran, den Mann zu retten. Doch auch Mr. Robertson und seine Frau selbst sind nicht verschont worden. Aufgrund des Schockzustands von Mrs. Robertson, bemerkt sie nicht, dass die Hälfte ihrer Kopfhaut fast abgetrennt wurde. Mr. Robertson selbst hat zunächst nur eine Fraktur der Hand, bis Meredith aufgrund ihrer Vermutungen ein „Neuroproblem“ daraus macht. Sie stellt eingeschränkte Sehfähigkeit fest und zusammen mit dem, was seine Frau ihr über ihre spontane Hochzeit erzählt hat, vermutet sie einen Tumor. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ein diagnostizierter Tumor ihr eine Menge Punkte einbringen wird, ist sie total aus dem Häuschen und ordnet ein MRT an. Bei Izzie läuft es mit dem Punktesammeln nicht allzu gut. Sie ist immer noch dabei, den völlig aufgelösten Mr. Sharon auf Haut und Nieren zu prüfen und quält ihn durch ein anstrengendes und zu dem teures Untersuchungsszenario. Als sich rausstellt, dass Mr.Sharon nur eine leichte Grippe hat, ist dieser total wütend und schreit sie an, dass sie ihn wie eine Ratte im Versuchslabor behandelt hätte. Und auch Cristina kann nicht groß punkten. Gemeinsam mit Alex erklärt sie sich bereit Nähte zu machen, für die sie jeweils einen Punkt bekommen. Ihr Problem ist aber, dass sie in einem Versuch, Dr. Hahn vielleicht doch noch als Mentorin zu gewinnen, dieser versprochen hat sie stündlich über den Zustand ihres Patienten aufzuklären, wodurch sie viel Zeit und viele Punkte gegenüber Alex verliert. Dieser wird von Dr. Webber moralisch unterstützt, da dieser an den „Underdog“ im Team glaubt. Mark fragt Derek unterdessen über Rose aus, da er nicht glauben kann, dass Derek es vielleicht ernst meint. Er gesteht Derek, dass er nach dessen Trennung von Addison und Meredith geglaubt hat, dass sie wieder richtige Freunde wären, also nur die Beiden, da Derek der einzige sei, mit dem er reden kann. Lexie räumt währenddessen das halbe Krankenhaus leer, indem sie kostenlose und sterile Utensilien für ihre und Georges neue Wohnung mitgehen lässt. Als Meredith die Ergebnisse des MRT erhält, bestätigt sich ihr Verdacht auf einen Tumor. Als sie den Robertsons die Nachricht mitteilt, fängt Mr.Robertson an zu lachen, was eine Nebenwirkung seines Tumors ist. Aufgrund der Diagnose deutet Meredith gegenüber Jennifer Robertson an, dass die spontane Hochzeit nach 10 Tagen und die Tatsache, dass Phillip seine „Lückenbüßerin“ geheiratet hat, vielleicht nur durch den Tumor so passiert sind. Doch Jennifer verdrängt den Gedanken und redet sich ein, dass Phillip sie wirklich liebt. Das wird für sie plötzlich noch schwerer, als er anfängt, sie anzuschreien und neue Männer für sie auszusuchen. Als er dann auch nichts mehr sieht und eine OP dringend nötig ist, sagt er ihr, dass er nicht will, dass sie allein bleibt und, dass sie weiter leben soll, auch wenn er nicht mehr da ist. Dann ruft Dr. Bailey die Assistenzärzte zusammen, um den Sieger des Wettstreits zu verkünden. Es ist Meredith. Durch den Tumor hat sie viele Punkte bekommen und erhält als Preis den Funkelpager, der ihr die nächsten drei Monate, dass Privileg verschafft, von jedem gefragt zu werden, ob sie dessen OP haben will. Alle anderen sind total entsetzt, weil sie so hart gearbeitet haben und belagern Meredith, die letztlich gar nicht so heiß darauf war zu gewinnen, ihnen den Funkelpager zu geben. Besonders Izzie trifft es hart, die den ganzen Tag für nichts geschuftet hat. Als sie auf Dr. Webber trifft, ermuntert dieser sie, nicht aufzugeben und weiter zu kämpfen und verrät ihr, dass er damals seinen Wettstreit mit zwei Punkten verloren hat. Als George nach Hause kommt, strahlt die Wohnung förmlich. Lexie hat mit dem ganzen gestohlenen Krankenhauszeug die Wohnung hergerichtet und beichtet ihm, dass sie sich wünscht, dass er aufhört zu meckern, denn sie versuche schon das Beste daraus zu machen. George gibt daraufhin zu, dass er ein wenig schroff war und verspricht von nun an zuversichtlicher zu sein. Und auch Meredith kann letztendlich einen Erfolg verbuchen. Nach gründlicher Recherche schlägt sie Derek vor, ein klinische Studie zu beginnen. Leider verläuft der erste Versuch erfolglos, einen Tumor, wie Phillip Robertson ihn hatte, zu behandeln. Dieser stirbt während der OP. Aber wenigstens redet Meredith zum ersten Mal mit Dr. Wyatt, auch wenn sie nicht zugibt, dass es ein Derek-Problem sein könnte. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Amy Madigan als Dr. Katharine Wyatt * Cheech Marin als Otis Sharon * Clea DuVall als Jennifer Robinson * Lauren Stamile als Schwester Rose * Steven Flynn als Scott Robinson * Jason O'Mara als Phillip Robinson Co-Stars * Troy Westbrook als Sanitäter Musik *'I'm Good, I'm Gone von Lykke Li *'Some People '''von ''Goldfrapp *'What a Day' von Greg Laswell Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel'' Where the Wild Things Are'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Metallica. Intro Wir denken gern, dass wir vernunftbegabte Wesen sind - menschlich, gewissenhaft, zivilisiert, nachdenklich. Doch wenn die Dinge kompliziert werden, auch nur ansatzweise, dann wird es deutlich: Wir sind nicht besser als die Tiere, aber wir haben einen Daumen zum Greifen. Wir denken, wir haben den aufrechten Gang, wir sprechen, wir träumen, doch im Grunde wühlen wir alle immer noch blind im Urschleim herum. Wir beißen, krallen und kratzen, um in der kalten, dunklen Welt wie all die anderen Kröten und Faultiere zu überleben. Outro In jedem von uns steckt ein bisschen was von einem Tier und vielleicht ist das ein Grund zum Feiern. Unsere tierischen Instinkte sind es, die uns Trost suchen lassen, Wärme und ein Rudel zum Mitlaufen. Vielleicht fühlen wir uns eingesperrt oder gefangen, aber als Menschen können wir doch Wege finden, uns frei zu fühlen. Wir sind dazu da, um aufeinander aufzupassen. Wir sind die Hüter unserer Menschlichkeit, obwohl in uns allen ein Tier steckt. Was uns von den Tieren unterscheidet ist, dass wir denken können, fühlen, träumen und lieben und entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, entgegen aller Instinkte, entwickeln wir uns weiter. Zitate *Webber: Es gibt da anscheinend einen Wettstreit. *Bailey: Ach ja? *Webber: Ihre Assistenzärzte, sie haben rund um die Uhr im Krankenhaus Quartier bezogen, und das seit 14 Tagen! Es gibt da einen chirurgischen Wettstreit, mit Punktesystem. *Bailey: Keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden. *''Meredith, Crstina und Izzie rennen vorbei'' *Bailey: Das nennt man Engagement, die geben sich eben Mühe. *Webber: Wir sind doch keine Raubtiere. *Bailey: Also, okay. Zuerst muss ein Baby in den Kindergarten, dann muss ich 50 Assistenzärzte beaufsichtigen und vier Operationen bewältigen. Die können gerne Raubtier spielen, ich bin kein Aufseher im Zoo. *Webber: Trotzdem, achten Sie besser auf sie. *Bailey: Ja, natürlich. *Cristina: Callie, Callie, Callie, Callie! *Callie: Oh, hey! *Cristina: Du kommst zusammen mit Dr. Hahn? *Callie: Erica? Ja. Wir waren gestern zusammen weg und es ist spät geworden. Erst tanzen und dann... Jedenfalls, wir haben's nicht nach Hause geschafft, also hat sie mich hergefahren. *Cristina: Du gehst mit Dr. Hahn weg? *Callie: Erica. Ja. *Cristina: Dr. Hahn und du, ihr seid Freundinnen? *Callie: Erica. Ja. *Cristina: Also das ist der Nachteil an dem Wettstreit. Ich hab keine Chance hier rauszukommen und Callie wohnt in meiner Wohnung und vergnügt sich mit Hahn. *Izzie: Die wollen sicher nur Kerle aufreißen. Zum Glück hab ich das nicht nötig. Ich brauch keine Kerle, ich brauch keinen Sex. Der Wettstreit ist mein Orgasmus! *Meredith: Was sollen die Blumen? *Lexie: Ähh... Fragst du das offiziell oder als Schwester? *Meredith: Schwester. *Lexie: Ich wollte sie klauen. *Meredith: Okay. *Lexie: Ist alles okay? *Meredith: Zurück zum Offiziellen. Hör auf Zeug aus dem Krankenhaus zu klauen! *Alex: Musst du nicht dein Update überbringen? *Cristina: Also, ich denke Hahn kann ein paar Minuten warten. *Bailey: Yang!!! *Cristina: So ein Mist! *Bailey: Sollte ich nicht auf meine Raubtiere aufpassen? *Webber: Nun, ab und zu geh selbst ich gern mal in den Zoo. *Mark: Ich finde, wir sollten auch einen Wettstreit anfangen. *Derek: Du willst im Krankenhaus wohnen, wie die Ratten? *Mark: Eine andere Art von Wettstreit. Du und Rose, ihr seid doch nicht fest zusammen, also hab ich mir gedacht, das könnte... *Derek: Das meinst du nicht Ernst. *Mark: Eine Frau: 10 Punkte. Zwei Frauen gleichzeitig bringt 20. Wenn du morgens rauskommst, ohne dass jemand aufwacht, 5 Punkte Bonus. *Derek: Du meinst es Ernst. *Mark: Du brauchst 'n bisschen Würze in deinem Leben, man. Ich versuch nur zu helfen. *Derek: Du machst mich wirklich zu einem schlechteren Menschen. *Bailey: Und nun darf ich euch allen empfehlen, nach Hause zu gehen. Man kann euch riechen. Ihr seid dreckig. Ihr solltet baden. Und ich hab's satt, euch zu sehen. Sogar mein Einjähriger hat euch satt, nicht wahr Käferchen? Er hat's satt, eure hässlichen Gesichter sehen zu müssen. *Mark: Ich mag sie nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber als Freund muss ich dir sagen, dass ich Rose nicht mag. *Derek: Warum? *Mark: Du schläfst nicht mal mit ihr! *Derek: Du magst sie nicht, weil sie nicht mit mir schlafen will? Das ist merkwürdig. *Mark: Find ich gar nicht. *Derek: Doch 'n bisschen. *Mark: Hey, wenn ihr heißen Sex hättet, könnt ich ja verstehen, dass du unbedingt Zeit mit ihr verbringen willst, aber so... Es ist nur, weißt du, ich... Ich dachte jetzt zählen nur noch wir beide. *Derek: Und haben Sex? *Mark: Und sind Freunde! Freunde nach Addison, Freunde nach Meredith. Ich war geduldig. Ich hab gewartet, solange du die Frauen abgeschleppt hast, aber das sind Ex-Frauen. Und normal wäre 'ne Zeit unter Jungs. Nur wir beide, zwei Kerle auf der Pirsch, auf der Jagd. *Derek: Du bekommst zu wenig Sex und ich soll dir dabei helfen. *Mark: Ich krieg genug Sex. Ich kann Sex kriegen, wann immer ich will. Ich kriege Sex, wann immer ich will. Darum geht's ja. Frauen sind überall. Aber ich hab nur einen Menschen, mit dem ich reden kann. *Derek: Das ist süß... *Mark: Halt die Klappe. *Derek: Ich find's warm und flauschig, wirklich süß. *Mark: Halt die Klappe! Meinst du's wirklich ernst mit dieser Frau? *Derek: Keine Ahnung. Wär möglich. *Mark: In Ordnung. Ich geb ihr 'ne Chance. *Derek: Braver Junge. *Mark: Du bist 'n Spinner und machst mich zu 'nem schlechteren Menschen. *Derek: Das ist mein Text! Du kriegst meinen Text nicht. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4 Episode